Blood Brothers
by Risa Kagari
Summary: Ichiru keeps having a nightmare, but will the presence of his older twin brother be enough to keep it away, or will his fears be made a reality? Rated M for smut.


Title: Blood Brothers

Pairing: ZeroxIchiru

Rating: M for sex, smut

Description: Ichiru keeps having a nightmare, but will the presence of his older twin brother be enough to keep it away, or will his fears be made a reality?

A/N: I don't own vampire knight nor am I making money off of this fanfic. I am a fan of Hino-sama's work and will respect it. This is written for my friends Mang, Saku, Rei, KC and Yuna, my fellow sisters in yaoi loving.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Blood. Lots of blood and screaming so loud, it hurt his head. He looked and saw his his parents dead, and his twin brother crying tears of hurt and anger. He looked at his hands and saw they were covered in bright red blood. Looking back up he saw his brother, dead in a pool of blood. He stepped away and tried to run, but suddenly he heard what sounded like a gunshot. He screamed and felt a horrible pain in his chest, right where his heart was. This couldn't be happening he thought frantically. I can't die, not like this. Please, someone help me, anybody. He heard a female voice laughing behind him. He turned around and saw Shizuka Hio chasing after him._

_"You have to pay for what you did Ichiru. it's because of you that your whole family is dead and that your brother is cursed." she said in a eerie voice._

_"Your wrong! I didn't do anything! I didn't mean for it to happen! I didn't mean to!" he shouted, tears coming to his eyes._

_"Why Ichiru? How could you do this to me?" said an angry male voice._

_Looking up, Ichiru saw his brother Zero standing in front of him, covered in blood and eyes red with anger. The moon had suddenly appeared behind his brother, it was full and gave a glow around him. He felt his heart beginning to break as he reached for his only brother, his comforter. As he reached him, Zero vanished into thin air and suddenly his world was dark. He was alone, and he was scared and sad._

_"Zero! Come back! Please!" he shouted, running and reaching into the darkness._

_Suddenly he felt it, a blade cold as ice running through his body. His eyes grew wide with shock and pain. He screamed for his brother to save him, but it was no use. The blade was positioned at his heart and fear gripped him. He didn't want to die, not here, not now. He felt cold, scared. He gave one final scream._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichiru shot up in his bed, covered in a cold sweat. It was only a dream, it was only a dream he reminded himself over and over again. He looked over at his side and saw the silver hair of his older brother, who was looking at him with slight irritation. Zero had been sleeping good and it pissed him off whenever he was woken up.

"What the hell is it this time?" asked Zero sleepily.

"Just another bad dream onii-chan, but I'll be ok, I promise." said Ichiru softly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Zero pulled his younger twin into his arms and gently stroked his hair. He looked at Ichiru and gave a sleepy smile when he saw him blushing. He found it very cute, but he would never tell him that. Ichiru wondered why Zero looked at him like that, with eyes full of love and concern, it made him feel even worse. It was his fault Zero was a vampire, it was his fault his family was dead. Guessing what Ichiru was thinking, Zero pulled the young boy closer to him and kissed his hair.

"Zero-ni, w-what are you doing?!" asked Ichiru, his face a dark rose color.

"I'm trying to calm you down. I know that look on your face, so please quit blaming yourself."said Zero, trying to keep from yelling.

"I'm sorry...." apologized Ichiru.

Frustrated, Zero smashed his mouth against his younger brother's. He heard Ichiru give a suprise sqeak but he felt the boys arms wrap around is neck. He pushed him down and hovered over him. Ichiru felt confused and happy, he knew his brother cared about him and loved him, but he didn't know how deeply until that moment. Zero cupped Ichiru's face with one hand and looked at him, not knowing if he should go further. Suddenly he was pulled down and his lips against Ichiru's again. He was suprised, but felt a tongue lick his lips lightly and he opened his mouth and let him inside. The two let their tongues dance a dance a fire of passion with eachother. Zero took control and pushed his tongue deep into the throat of his twin. The moan he heard aroused him and he growled with hunger. Ichiru's eyes went wide when he felt a hand tweak his nipple gently and gave a small moan.

"Zero!!! You can't do that!!! You'll wake up the dorm!" said Ichiru frnatically.

"Like I give a damn about that." was the response he got.

Zero began kissing the neck of Ichiru and let his fangs lightly drag across it. He heard a mewl and kept doing that for a few minutes. Finally bored, he moved his hand further down and toyed with the hem of the black boxers Ichiru was wearing. Ichiru looked at his brother and growled in frustration.

"Be patient little brother..."said Zero, trying to be nice.

"Your teasing me and I don't like it. If you want me to be calm, then do it already!"

Zero roughly pulled the boxers off of his brother. He gave this odd chuckle as he saw the arousal of his brother, he never thought the sickly little boy would be so well endowed. Hee leaned down and licked the underneath in a teasing way, hearing a small moan escape from his brother.

"M-more Zero. Please!" begged Ichiru.

"Why? I'm not the foreplay type little brother. I'd rather hurry and get this over with so I can get some sleep. Or perhaps I will drag this out and punish you for waking me up." answered Zero cooly.

Was it a groan of frustration or one of sadness that Zero heard from the one person other than Yuki he truly cared about. He decided to entertain his younger and began to kiss and suck his dick. He heard the boy moan pleasurably and began to suck even harder. Zero moved his hands up to Ichiru's nipples and tweaked them, the younger ones body beginning to be racked with pleasure. Suddenly the older of the two took the young silver haired boy into his mouth. He was almost gagged when his brother thrust hips forward but adjusted. A bit of precum started slipping down his troat and he continued to swallow.

"Zero! I-I think I'm gonna cum!!!" yelled Ichiru.

Suddenly he exploded in Zero's mouth and watched as his brother cleaned him. Zero pulled up to him and kissed him passionately, and pulled back and looked into the silver eyes of his brother. Before he could speak, four fingers were on his lips, tracing them.

"Suck them Ichiru, make them good and slick." instructed Zero.

"Y-yes onii-chan." stuttered Ichiru in a dazed voice.

The fingers entered his mouth and he sucked them, moving his tongue around each finger, coating them with his spit. Zero felt himself get even harder at such an erotic sight, his twin sucking on his fingers. I'll have to have him suck something else, but that will be another night thought Zero. Slowly he removed his fingers from Ichiru's mouth, letting a string of saliva connect mouth to fingers until it broke. He moved his fingers to the puckered virgin entrance of his younger brother. He traced it and placed a kiss on Ichiru's mouth as he inserted the first finger in. Eyes wide in suprise, Ichiru began to push against the invading digit.

"Relax Ichiru, you'll get used to it." said Zero in a soothing voice.

Ichiru nodded, his silver bangs falling into his face, a slight blush creeping across it. He felt a second finger enter his body and he let out a slow gasp. Zero began to scissor his fingers and probe around, hearing his brother starting to moan. With ichiru distacted, he put in finger number three. Continuing his minstrations, he heard his brother give a yelp. Found it, thought Zero.

"Do that again!!!" yelled Ichiru, his voice laced with desire.

"Soon. Just relax." said Zero as he pulled his fingers out and placing himself at the entrance. "This will hurt a bit, but then you will adjust."

Before Ichiru could respond, Zero had begun to penetrate him. He watched as his brothers face got a pained look, and could feel a bit of blood running down his length. Ichiru felt like he was about to tear into pieces, the feeling painful ang foreign. He looked into his the eyes of his mirror image and nodded at him to continue. He winced at his brother entered him even deeper.

"God Ichiru, your so tight and so freaking hot."

"Move." ordered Ichiru.

"Alright."

Slowly, Zero began to move out of Ichiru and then he slowly thrust back in. He kept this pace for a second, but felt Ichiru's legs wrap around him, pulling him deeper. He picked up the pace, causing his brother to begin to moan rather loudly, giving a yelp when he discovered his prostate again. He continued to aim for the spot, increasing the yells of his younger began to moan, thrusting harder into his brother, the sounds of skin meeting in the air. Zero began pumping his brothers dick, making hard again and increasing the sounds of pleasure coming from his mouth. He could feel he was close and pumped even harder. Ichiru thrust himself forward to meet his brother. They were close to the edge and both wanted to come together. With one final hard thrust, Ichiru came and squeezed aroung Zero, causing him to cum and fill him inside. Zero manuvered himself and layed down next to Ichiru, holding him gently.

"Now maybe you'll have some good dreams." said Zero quietly.

"Yes..." murmered Ichiru as he drifted off to sleep.

Both fell into a deep sleep, that nightmare never returning to him again. The never said it, but they both knew they loved eachother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so this one isn't as smutty as my other one, but I think it turned out great. Update as well, I'm adding a new chapter to my other story, Love Thy Enemy. See ya then!! R&R!!!! -Risa


End file.
